Avatar: The Legend of Korra A full day
by zxywvtus
Summary: This is a stuffing/weight gain story about Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Pema going to a restaurant that gives too generous portions.


_**Smash**_

_**Avatar: The Legend of Korra**_

_**A Full day**_

Today we join Korra, and the females of Tenzin's family as they stuff them full to exploding. Korra finds a flyer to a mysterious restaurant and decides to bring the females of Tenzin's family to this vague eating establishment.

"I can't believe we're going to a new restaurant to eat at. I can't wait to eat all of the food there." Ikki said.

"Now Ikki, we won't eat _all_ of the food. We'll just going to have a light lunch." Pema said.

"We're here." Jinora said.

"Great, now we can chow down." Korra said.

"Wow. It's larger than I thought." Pema said.

"Good. That means more food." Korra said.

"Good day to you four. I am Fung Lin and today is when we bring out our buffet meaning you can as much as you want for your duration here."

"Yes! Now we can eat more!" Ikki and Korra shouted.

"Remember, we're only here for a light lunch and nothing else."

"Okay." said the others.

They grabbed their plates and headed for the gigantic piles of food on the many trays before them.

"Wow. That's a lot of food to eat." said Jinora.

"They certainly have very generous portions." Pema said.

They sat down at the table and ate the food.

"That was satisfying." Jinora said.

"No it wasn't. This wasn't even an appetizer." Korra said.

"Yeah I'm still hungry. Mom, could we please have more than a light lunch, please?" asked Ikki.

"No." Pema replied.

"Please, could we have more food, Pema?" Korra asked

"No, we can't get more food. If we do we'll want more and eventually become gluttons, and I'm not going to look larger than I already am with this baby inside me." Pema replied.

"Come on, Mom. We won't eat much." pleaded Ikki.

"Fine, but only eat until you're full and don't stuff yourselves." Pema allowed.

"Yes!" Korra and Ikki shouted as they ran to the food trays.

"I'm going to eat more to." Jinora said.

"What? I thought you said you were full?" Pema said shocked.

"Let's face it, Mom. A girl has to eat and that light lunch tasted good, but it wasn't very filling."

"Okay."

"_I might as well join them, since we'll be leaving soon, but I'm probably going to ruin my figure because of this." _Pema thought.

_Several hours later…_

"No more food, I'm stuffed and my stomach hurts." Jinora said.

"So full and sleepy." Pema said.

"*BBBUUURRRPP!* That was one good belly-busting meal." Korra said.

"Korra!" Pema yelled.

"Sorry, Pema. I've been holding that in since we _really_ started eating."

"Gee, thanks. I can't believe I actually went along and stuffed myself too. You weren't suppose to eat this much."

"Well, we couldn't fill up on the measly meal we had originally. Admit it."

"No, because of you wanting to overeat I ruined more of my figure."

"On the bright side I *BUURRPP* won!"

"Won what?"

"The eating contest. I beat all of you lightweights."

"An eating contest? Are you serious, Korra?"

"Well, we may be lightweights, but at least we aren't cheaters, Korra." Ikki said.

"Stop complaining. *BELLCCHHHH* At least you came closer to winning than your mom and sister. If you keep that up you could actually beat me in a few years."

"My mom and sister couldn't let loose and stuff themselves if they wanted to."

"Of course we can't. We're not going to let ourselves go and have our bellies become larger than ourselves like you two-*BURP*." Jinora said.

"Excuse yourself, Jinora." Pema said.

"Sorry." Jinora apologized.

"You should be, because that was weak. Exhale like this-*BBBEELRRRRCCHHH*." Korra burped.

"Or like this *BBBUUUUURRRRPPP*." Ikki burped.

"No, when we get home I am going to punish you two for-*BELCH*." Pema said as she covered her mouth.

"You know, you could afford to lose some manners too. Let loose." Korra said.

"No. I intend on actually being civilized and you should do the same."

"But, we're still hungry."

"You can't still be hungry. Your bellies are larger than mine - larger than me!"

"Come on, Mom. You and Jinora have to learn to enjoy yourselves." Ikki said.

"Even if I agree, the restaurant is out of food so we can't eat here."

"Actually, Mom, while you all were talking I was talking with the owner, Fung lin and he said a new shipment of food just arrived and that we can have everything inside since the restaurant is almost closed." Jinora corrected.

"Fine."

The girls went to the food shipment truck and they all, even Pema, drooled at the sight of it all.

"Let's eat." Korra said.

"Yeah." Ikki agreed.

"None for me. I'm still recovering from our first binge." Jinora said.

"Your loss. What about you, Pema? Aren't you still a little bit hungry?" Korra said.

"Yes. My figure is more or less ruined already why not gorge myself on unhealthy amounts of food."

"Okay." said Korra awkwardly.

"Are you sure we'll be able to eat everything in here?"

"If we were eating half as much as we did in the restaurant, we'll finish in no time."

The three ladies begin devouring the pastries with Korra just gulping down the deserts without even chewing, Ikki using airbending to suck in the food like a vacuum, and Pema struggling to keep up with both of them. Pema puts one hand on her bloated belly.

"Are you alright, Mom?" said Jinora concerned.

"*BBBUUUURRRRRPPP* excuse me. No Jinora, I just needed to relieve some pressure."

"That's all burping really is essentially." Korra wisely stated.

"Ugh, gross." Jinora said.

"However, you could try adding some bass to your burps."

"Could you show me, Korra?" Pema asked.

"Sure. It's like this. ** Now you try."

"** excuse me." Pema belched louder than Korra.

"Great job."

"Thanks."

_30 Minutes later…_

"I can't believe we did that." Pema said.

"Well, I'm stuffed." Korra said.

"Me too." Ikki said.

"So am I." Pema agreed.

"Can we go home now?" Jinora asked.

"Yes." Pema said.

That concludes the full day that Korra and the girls experienced and with any luck they might have another.


End file.
